itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
William Forrester
William Forrester is the Lord of Ironrath and head of House Forrester. He is twenty-seven years old and has three siblings: Sarra, Ryon, and Elissa. Appearance William is a fairly large man, standing at 6'1, he is a very muscled man. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes, and a scar on his right cheek. History William Forrester was born in 353AC to Rickard Forrester and Jeyne Umber. William was the eldest born son of House Forrester, and second child of the family. As the eldest son, he was always expected to act nobly, something he found he did not enjoy all too much. As a young lad growing up, William could often be found brawling with the other boys in and near Ironrath, battering each other with sticks and sometimes fists. While he and some other boys were fighting one day, a men at arms' son threw a rock at William, which missed and hit his older sister Sarra, bloodying her nose. Upon seeing this, William went into a fit of berserk rage, beating the boy bloody and requiring some household guards to pull him away from the unfortunate lad. Even though Sarra was hit accidentally, William felt the beating was just retribution towards the boy for hitting his sister, someone he has always been protective of. As he grew older, William was given martial training by his family's master at arms, Rodrik Branfield. During his training, William found he had a preference in wielding the largest weapons he possibly could, favouring offence over defence. This was also in part due to William's wish to be like his father, an honourable man who wielded the ancestral family greatsword in battle. William also learned growing up military tactics and how to be a commander. As a young man, William's life was full of hunting, He would go out in the Wolfswood in search of deer, and sometimes the wolves the forest was named after. On one such trip William encountered a deer, that he missed with his arrow, prompting the doe to flee. William began pursuing the deer, ignoring the guards and brother Ryon he had brought with him, and eventually losing his escort. In his pursuit, William failed to notice a root sticking out of the ground, which caused his horse to trip and fall, throwing William from it's back, leaving him severely bruised, bloodied and completely lost. Stranded and alone, William attempted to make some sort of makeshift shelter to aid in his survival, building a small camp in which he could reside until he managed to be found or find his way to a familiar area of the Wolfswood. During this time, William was attacked by a lone wolf that came upon his camp and discovered what he must have thought would be an easy meal. Weakened, but still able to fight, William managed to slay the wolf using a dagger he had brought hunting with him. A week after this, William was found by House Forrester men and brought back to Ironrath where he was able to rest and recuperate. Almost immediately after William's return, his father decided to make a betrothal arrangement hoping a marriage would rein his brash young son in, and calm him down. Ten years have passed somewhat peacefully since William's unfortunate hunting trip, and William stands at the side of his father's deathbed, saying farewell to a man he respected more than anyone else. Notable Events * 353AC- William is born to Rickard and Jeyne Forrester. * 360AC- William beats the men at arms' boy in a fit of rage. * 370AC- William's hunting trip in the Wolfswood goes wrong, leaving him to fend for himself for a week and a half. * 370AC- William is betrothed to Wynafryd Manderly, * 371AC- William marries Wynafryd in White Harbour, * 372AC- Wynafryd gives birth to William's first child, a son named Gregor. * 380AC- William stands at his father's deathbed, to speak with him one last time. Recent Events * William and Lysa Locke have a drunken affair in Wintertown after a night of heavy drinking. * William beheads Lord Jon Locke after he pleads guilty to charges of treason and a plot to murder William and his family. * William Forrester and Eyron Cerwyn duel after Lord Cerwyn slandered William's sister, Sarra. Family Members * Rickard Forrester (b. 335AC-d. 380AC), William's father * Jeyne Umber (b. 337AC), William's mother * Wynafryd Manderly (b. 355AC), William's wife (deceased) ** Gregor Forrester (b. 372AC) William and Wynafryd's son and heir to Ironrath * Lysa Locke (b. 353 AC), William's wife ** Unnamed son (to be born 381AC), his second-born son * Sarra Forrester (b. 352AC), William's older sister * Ryon Forrester (b. 355AC) William's younger brother and Castellan of Ironrath * Elissa Forrester (b.365AC) William's younger sister Category:Northerner Category:House Forrester